FanfictionNet
by Kang Xiu
Summary: A weird story about the twins' reincarnations going back into that book. Ohh, that book! It's FINISHED!! Oh, YEAH!! If you reviewed, check out the 7th chapter. There is a note there for everyone who did!
1. Opening

Konninchiwa, minna, it's me, KoK, back with another psycho fic!   
Disclaimer: Me no own FY, FF.N, TT, or ME! Wait, I do own me.  
Warning: This ends on a cliffhanging note because I don't know if I'll finish it or not. Kinda depends on whether people review or not. And BTW, I capitalize things as opposed to putting them in italics. I don't like italics.  
  
Fanfiction.Net - Chapter One  
  
"Why do all the fanfics bash me and not you?" my twin complained.  
I couldn't resist. "Because I'm obviously the smarter, cuter, and more appealing as a subject of stories," I replied  
"Hey!" Otouto said.  
"Gomen ne, otouto. It's just, you're so easy to tease. And the look on your face right now is just priceless!" I knew I shouldn't push it, but I couldn't help it. He WAS so easy to tease. I caught a glare and was instantly contrite. "Otouto! You know I love you, right? I won't tease you any more. You're the best otouto in the world!"  
"Arigatou, aniki," he said, still looking somewhat pouty.  
"Ne," I said, "If you want, we can write a flame letter and say you deserve a bigger part, hai?"  
"Sure," he replied, brightening a bit, "Then can we go see Yui-sama?"  
"I sup-pose."  
"C'mon. Your girlfriend'll be there too."  
My girlfriend.   
My girlfriend was a bit strange. She and Yui always hung out together. Her name was KoKourin, surprisingly like my seishi symbol, "Ko". (AN: **authoress coughs** Other people have done self-insertions, right? I'm just following in the nation's footsteps!)  
"OK." I started to write the letter. "Flame on: My otouto did not get nearly enough in this fic. When he did come in he was being bashed. If you could refrain from this in the future, I would be most grateful. However, I enjoyed the rest of the fic. Signed, Bu Koutoko."  
"Aniikiiii! That's no way to write a flame! You're too polite; you need to tell them they're WRONG! 'How could you be so cruel? You were completely mean and nasty to my otouto in this fic! I hate you, and I'll never read anything by you again! Signed, someone who hates you.'"  
"No! You can't write a flame like that! That's way too impolite!"  
It took about half an hour before we were finally agreed on the flame and sent it. Then I called the girls at Yui's house  
"Moshimoshi?"  
"Yui-chan?"  
"Koutoko? Hi!"  
"Kondonwa. Would you like to go on a double date?"  
"Sure! I take it you're asking KoK?"  
"Hai."   
"Just a minute." I heard her off the phone, relaying the conversation to KoK, who answered in the affirmative. "She says great."  
"OK! We'll be over to pick you up in about five minutes."  
"Alright. Ja."  
"Ja ne." I hung up. "Ok, otouto, let's go."  
I backed the car successfully out of the garage, a first. Poor 'kaa-san had done a lot of repairs since I learned to drive.  
"Wow, we didn't even get a scratch! I don't believe it!"  
"Urusai, twinsie."  
"Baka ga."  
I grinned.  
Five minutes later we arrived at Yui's house. The girls were waiting, and we drove to the city park. After that we went to the library. We walked up to the room that we had first some out of, when for some really strange reason WE were the only people besides Taka to be reborn from Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. As we looked at the book that had caused all this, we suddenly felt a whirring. Red and Blue light shot from the book...and then a GREEN one, and they enveloped us, and drew us back into the book....  
  
TBC  
  
Note: And thus the story begins anew. So, the question it, how are the Boshi twins reacting so calmly to reading about themselves on fanfiction.net? Answer: They enjoy it. The attention, that is.   
Who thinks I should continue this? Who thinks it's a ----ing bad ---- piece of ----? Who thinks I need help? (And that's not referring to a co-author) The answer should be no one, because this is considerably saner than some of the stuff I've written.   
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of FF.N, and hope you all review like good kiddies so that mommy will give you a lollipop! Ja, KoK (Note from Korin: Did you know that the spelling corrector on my computer corrects KoK as Kook? That fits! **KoK** Whatcha writing, Ko-chan? **Korin** Nothing, nothing at all!) 


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises  
  
(Note: Really short chapter. The next one is much longer!)  
Disclaimer: see first chapter   
(2ndNote: This takes place about 50 years after FY ends. All the seishi have died, been reincarnated, have their memories, etc. This is so that no one will have any...ties...romantic ties, that is. **demonic grin** All of these people you don't know are OC, based off people I know. They reviewed, that's how they got them!)  
  
"We're back."  
"Yes, I can see that."  
"What is Suzaku's name? Otouto, you've got back ryuuseisui..."  
"The real one! Thanks Seiryuu!"  
"And my flute..."  
"Am I on Suzaku's side this time?" asked Yui.  
"Let's hope that we're on no one's side and that we can leave, soon."  
"Matte...where's KoK?"  
Suddenly KoK came running. "Konan is that way! The seishi are all reincarnated and half of them are freaking MARRIED!"  
"Nani MO?!"  
"Oh, yeah. Hotohori: some girl called Shouka, Chichiri, kid called Maze -"  
"CHICHIRI is married?" Otouto was incredulous.  
"Hai! - Nuriko's got someone called Taira, who give Nakago freaking THERAPY, Hikitsu, for CRYING OUT LOUD, girl called Waen, and Tasuki - "  
"Tasuki? That I don't believe." That was from me.  
"True."  
"Where'd you learn all this, anyway?" Otouto.  
"Nakago's earring."  
"What the ----?" Me, I am sorry to say.   
"BAKA! I was JOKING! Let me FINISH! Tasuki, person named Tomoko."  
"Nice name," I remarked.  
"Glad you think so," KoK returned, "Who votes we go to Konan?"  
"Me," I offered.  
"Ii. 'Rigatou. Shun?"  
"Sure, what the heck."  
"Yui-chan?"  
"'Course."  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
  
There. Told ya it was short. Oh, well. Next chappy longer. And the Japanese, if you didn't know it, was:   
Nani mo: 'And what?' Or 'also what?'  
Ii: good.   
Arigatou: Thanks   
And  
Matte: wait. 


	3. Seishi

Chapter 3: Seishi  
  
Long chapter. This is where all the OC come in. Oh, and did I mention that my Japanese did in fact NOT all come from a reliable source? This comp ain't reliable. Soooo, some of it might not be correct. OK, that's all  
Disclaimer: See first and second chapters   
  
  
  
We arrived in Konan in about an hour. The first thing I saw was blue.  
"Konninichiwa no da! Welcome to Konan - AMIBOSHI?!? I thought you were dead na no da!"  
"CHICHIRI! I thought you were single na no da!"  
"NANI NO DA!?"  
"Kami! KoK said you were married!"  
"I am, but who is KoK and how did it know no da?"  
"KoK is my girlfriend and she says Nakago's earring told her."  
"Nani mo no da?"  
"BU KOUTOKU!! You know very well I was JOKING!" KoK said indignantly.  
I laughed. "You're as easy to tease as otouto! The people I live with are so fun!"  
"Urusai, omae baka!" Otouto brandished ryuuseisui at me.  
"You wouldn't really," I laughed.  
"Iie," he sighed, putting them away.  
Chichiri cut in. "Well, you coming to heika's palace no da?"  
"Sure, we've got to meet this Shouka girl. How does she survive the narcissism?"  
Chichiri pointedly ignored me. "Then come on no da!"  
"Coming no da!" Otouto copied his speech pattern.   
We arrived at Hotohori's palace within the space of 5 minutes.  
We were met by Hotohori himself, and Shouka with him. She was a tall, pretty blonde girl of about 17.   
(sadly, I seem to be the youngest person in Konan. I don't think I've ever met anyone younger that me, except for otouto and KoK. Yui and Miaka might have been younger though.)  
Anyway, we were greeted and brought into the palace. When KoK displayed her knowledge, she was corrected.  
"You forgot Mitsukake," laughed Hotohori.  
"Mitsukake?"  
"Hai," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw the healer, standing with a tall, blue-haired and golden-eyed girl wearing a purple kimono. "Please meet Hidemi."  
"Konninichiwa! Watashi wa Chichiri's imoto."  
"Chi...chiri?"  
"Hai no da?"  
"Do you have any other relations I don't know about?"  
"Only Hidemi and Maze no da. Hidemi survived the flood, she was picked up by a small fishing craft, and we've only just been reunited na no da."  
"Thank Suzaku." (I was referring to the fact that maze and Hidemi were the only ones)  
"My view exactly no da. This is Maze, by the way no da."  
Maze was brown-haired, blue-eyed, and, again, older and taller than me. It made my head hurt. "Konbanwa, Maze-san."  
"Konbanwa, Amiboshi-san."  
"C'mon no da!" Chichiri teased, " You want to meet Taira, and Waen, and Tomoko, right na no da?"  
"Are they taller and/or older than me?"  
"Hai no da!"  
"Iie no da!"  
"Aw, you know you want to no da!"  
"Fine, fine."  
Tomoko and Tasuki made an interesting couple. She was tall, slender, and had large blue eyes. Her black hair went down to her waist, and the clothes she wore was a blue kimono sashed with gold. Compare that to Tasuki's red hair, amber eyes, and blue coat, not to mention his bandit finery, and you got a...strange...picture. But they got along well.  
Taira looked annoyingly like Nuriko and the now-deceased Houki. She'd be a nightmare. Long purple hair in a braid, clothes I'd swear were styled after Nuriko's female attire, and identical bracelets. Eugh, if I could tell them apart it would be a miracle. Another couple meant for each other.   
Both of the girls were 16.  
Oh, and let's not forget Waen. Black hair done up Soi-style with scarves, eyes the colour of moss, and two half-snake, half-horse beings made of ice, not to mention the age of 29. Well, she and Hikitsu were DEFINITELY meant for each other. They shared that strange love of long-distance horse-back riding, as well as their ice-based powers.  
KoK shared the same thoughts as I on the subject of keeping everyone straight, apparently, for she smiled helplessly and began to scribble a discription of everyone and their names on her wrist. I contemplated doing the same.   
"I'm gonna be like Mits and say 10 words a day," she whispered. I nodded.  
"Ne, Yui-sama, it's great to meet so many new people, a`?"  
KoK and I both groaned.  
Yui cracked up.  
"Ne! Omae! It's too much! Boku o korosuuu! Ahh!" I fell to my knees, pretending to sob with emotion. Otouto whacked me gently on the back of the head with ryuuseisui. I flopped down, lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling. "This is an interesting ceiling. It has a tessen blast painted on it."  
"I don't think it was painted..."  
"Hontou? Do tell."  
"Can you play the flute like that?" KoK inquired.   
"Nani, on my back?"  
"Hai."  
"I can tryyyy..."  
"Go ahead."  
From my awkward positon on the floor, I struck a pose and began playing. KoK sang along. "Tokimeki no doukasen ga karada-juu wo hashitte'ru! BARABARA ni naranai you ni SHIKKARI shinakucha watashi!"  
"Like you would!"  
"I might!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Chotto! 'Demo chotto, kyou wa chotto!' Chotto, kitto!"  
"Chotto, kitto?"  
"Hai!"  
"Yoi kami-sama!"  
"Gizoku mo kizoku!"  
"THAT was random! KoK, sometimes you scare me! Omae wa kowai koneko!"  
"Nani MO?"  
"Hai," I returned with a grin.  
"Am not!"   
At that point everyone joined in the torture.   
"Tama-neko wa koneko," suggested Waen.  
"Byakko-seikun wa koneko!" laughed Tomoko.  
"Nani? Hontou?" asked Maze.  
"Hai! His okaa-san wa Byakko-seikun's okaa-san!" That came from Hidemi.  
"Tama-neko wa Byakko-seikun's ANIKI?!" Taira burst out laughing.   
"Anikiiiiiii!" wailed otouto.  
"Nani?" Hotohori, Shouka and I all said simultaneously.  
"Evil!" he said, exaggerating it a kind of distress, "K-k-kowai!"  
Everyone who knew Tasuki (and that was everyone) yelled, "Mr. Scary-face!" Tasuki glared. "URUSAI!"  
"Kekekekekekeke!"  
"Tomo?!" Everyone whirled around, looking for the not-to-be-seen seishi, save otouto, Yui and I. We knew. KoK grinned innocently.   
"Better get used to it!" I laughed.  
"Your girlfriend laughs like Tomo?!"  
"Yup."  
"Iiiiiee!"  
"Kekekekekeke!" KoK and I laughed together.  
"Itai no da!" screeched Chichiri.  
Tomoko grinned at everyone. "Who knows "Blue Eyes...Blue"? Chichiri hasn't truly known "itai"!" Tasuki, Hidemi, Waen, Taira, Maze, Hikitsu, KoK, otouto, Yui, and I all raised our hands. "Hikitsu?" Tomoko raised an eyebrow.   
"Well, I had to do SOMETHING with 200 years of spare time! Why not learn awful songs? Oh, come on, tell me nobody ever heard Tomite's screams down in Hokkan?!"  
"Anyway. Amiboshi, you take the instrumental bit. Girls, lyrics are up to you. Hikitsu, Tasuki, Suboshi, you come in on the "blue eyes...blue" bit. Ichi -"  
But she never got any further, because we all burst into song.  
"ITAI NA NO DA!!!"  
"Kekekekekeke!" everyone shouted.  
"How are the Seiryuu no shichiseishi? Reincarnated?" I spoke.  
"Iie." Tomoko.  
"Just you and Suboshi." Hidemi.  
"That's odd." Yui.  
"Yes. But we do not question Suzaku's descions." Hotohori.  
"Um. Wouldn't that be Seiryuu?" Otouto.  
"His either!" Shouka, laughing.  
"Ok. Oh, does anyone know the point of US being brought back into Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Taka and Miaka weren't. And speaking of them, why were we pulled in using green, as well as red and blue? Red I can explain, because that could be me, and possibly KoK. Blue is otouto and Yui-chan. But GREEN?  
"Well, I can't offer an explanation."  
"Ne," said KoK, "What if I'm for Genbu?"  
"That's illogical. Demo, it is a possibility."  
"All hail, the new Genbu no Miko!"  
Hikitsu and Waen glared. "Takiko-sama is sacred. No jokes, o-negai," said the former.  
"Okay, let's make fun of Suzaku no Miko! I was just kidding!" he protested to Hotohori stern look. "Aniki, tell him I was kidding! He doesn't believe me."  
"Trust me, he's not serious," I assured the emperor. "He's almost never serious. That's strange, because in his other life he was so somber. Now, he's always kidding around. But that's the way he is."  
Glare. Glare. "AHHH!" Nuriko screamed. Everyone turned to him. He smiled innocently. "Well, I had to do SOMETHING to break the mood you were creating!" he protested.  
"He did," I agreed. "You need to lighten up." I turned to Nuriko, put my hands behind my back, and recited, "That was the UGLIEST sound I ever heard!"  
"That's how I feel about your flute!" he joked back.  
"Heika'd better put in earplugs," said Yui.  
"Doshite?"   
"He can't bear ugly things."  
Everyone laughed.  
"Now that's how you should be!" I clapped my hands. "Wai, minna-san, wai!"  
"Arigatou, Amiboshi-san."  
Suddenly both Hidemi and Tomoko looked at one another and grinned, and began to sing. "Anata wa watashi, wasurenaide! Watashi wa anata, ai wa hitotsu!"  
"NO WAY!" shrieked Tasuki.  
"Surely you don't mean it?" asked Mitsukake  
"Amaku setsunakute namida sumi sou ni naru!" they sang in answer. "Of course we don't mean it! You thought we were serious?"  
"Of course not," said Mitsukake.  
"After all, what with you and Tama-neko!" Waen laughed.  
  
  
All done for now, more later. The Japanese was  
  
Urusai, omae baka: Shut up, you idiot.  
Heika: Your highness or his highness  
Watshi wa Chichiri's imoto: I am Chichiri's little sister  
Konbanwa: Good evening  
A`: huh.  
Boku o korosu: I will die  
Hontou: Really?  
Tokimeki no Doukasen is the ending theme. The line she sang meant: The fuse of excitement runs all through my body. If I don't pull myself together, I'll fall to pieces. They were making fun of the fall to pieces line  
Chotto: a bit.  
The line was again from TMND. It meant: but a little bit, today, a little bit.  
Kitto: I'm sure  
Yoi kami-sama: Good lord!  
Gizoku mo kizoku: Noblemen and noble bandits. Inside joke from Eikou Den 1.  
Omae wa kowai koneko: You are a scary kitten.  
The successive sentences mean: Tama-neko is a kitten, Byakko is a kitten, His mother was Tama-neko's mother, and Byakko is Tama-neko's brother?  
Itai: ouch  
Demo: but  
O-negai: please, a favor  
Doshite: Why  
Wai, minna-san: Hooray, everybody  
This is the theme for the 2nd OAV, called "Star". It's a love song.  
  
Well, that's all for now! Expect another chapter sooner...or maybe later. Ja, KoK. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Reviewies, pwease? 


	4. Seiryuus

Chapter 4: Seiryuus  
  
Note: This chapter I co-wrote with Korin, so it gets kinda sappy at parts. Trust me, this is the only chapter. After this it regains its fun bounciness!! Heh. Waen's mad at me 'cause I accidentally said she was 29. She's really 19. Hikitsu's 21. Yeah, it wouldn't be quite right the other way  
Disclaimer: see 1st, 2nd, and 3rd chapters  
  
Mitsukake blushed. "Please, Waen! Tama-neko is only my pet!"  
"Gods!" Waen fell over  
The healer raised an eyebrow. "I am not going to ask."  
"Don't! I'm sorry; I've got a hold of myself now. I was only thinking, if Tomo had a reincarnation, would it have a pet clam?!"  
"How did this stem from Tama-neko's being my pet?"  
"Pets! I was thinking of people devoted to their pets. And Tomo struck my mind."  
"Aw, that's not so bad. Ne, Mitsy, doesn't it ever bother you that Hotohori's wife is named Shouka?" I asked tentatively.  
Mitsukake returned, "No. She is a good person, but she is not the same person. Besides, Hidemi and I are happy, so I that I don't feel about Shouka. I know she'd want me to be happy." He smiled fondly at Hidemi. (Ahh, it's getting sappy, nooooo!)   
Shouka grinned up at Hotohori. "And Nuriko doesn't mind that your girlfriend is named after his little sister who doesn't exist in this life."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, she's been reincarnated as his brother's fiancé. "  
"I pretended to faint. "Iie!"  
"Hai."  
"Iie."  
"Hai."  
"Iie!"  
"Hai!"  
We argued back and forth, all the while almost collapsing with laughter. Most of the others laughed too. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the big conference room we were in.  
"Enter," called Hotohori.  
A guard stepped into the room. "Heika, there is a boy at the door asking for you. He says his name is Chuin."  
"Bring him in."  
Behind my back, otouto was making odd choking noises. "Matte...wasn't Chuin the seishi I fought for Miaka with?"  
Otouto: Cough, choke.  
"Um, after he stabbed me multiple times through the chest, I kinda blacked out. What DID happen?"  
Otouto: Gasp, wheeze, choke.  
"You did something to him, didn't you?"  
Otouto: Nod, cough.  
"You killed him?"  
Otouto: Nod.  
"Well, this should be a happy reunion, ne?"  
Otouto: "ANIKI!!!"  
"What?"  
At that moment, Chuin stepped into the room. He was only about 11. (Someone younger than me! I could've jumped for joy.) He had longish silver hair, big gold eyes, and a very pale complexion. He was dressed mostly like a Konan-kokoku citizen. He stared up at me and said, "Konninichiwa, Koutoku-san. I'm really sorry about what happened last time we met."  
This time I really did faint.  
When I came to, I was lying on a couch type thing, and everyone was looking anxiously down at me.   
"Konbanwa, minna."  
"Koutoku, you bakayarou, have you any idea how worried we were? We thought the shock of seeing Chuin again might have killed you!"  
"Well, sadly, I'm still alive. And so you'll have to keep putting up with me."  
"Sad indeed."  
"So where's Chuin?"  
"Right here," said the boy in question.  
"Konninichiwa, ni hao ma?"  
"Genki."  
"Ii. Didja dump the feathers?"  
He held up four long feathers in answer.  
"Keep em away from me, ok?"  
He nodded. "Hai, Koutoku-san. Gomen nasai."  
"Ah, daidoujobu. Don't cry." For he was. "It wasn't your fault!" I bonked him gently on the head. "It was Nakago's fault, not yours."  
"Wakatte. Demo, I still feel so bad about it."  
"I told you, it's ok! Then you don't still?"   
"Iie." He shook his head. (Oh, I have to set him up with somebody! I know, Hoshi! You'll learn who she is soooon.)  
"Ii. Listen, it's over, it happened a long time ago. Nobody cares now whether you were a Seiryuu seishi or a member of N'SYNC. You're you now. Nobody else! We respect that. Right?" I glared at all the other seishi, Tasuki and otouto especially.  
"Right!" they chorused.  
Then Tomoko asked, "What in Suzaku's name is N'SYNC?"  
Otouto fell over laughing.  
"My, you people seem to be prone to falling over when you find something funny," Tomoko remarked sourly. "What is it?"  
"It's a band." I told her. "They're pretty well known in Miaka's world. Hate em myself."  
Chuin laughed. "I can't imagine you hating any kind of music, Koutoku-san."  
"Well, I do." I laughed as well, and gave him a noogie. (Okay, yeah that part is weird. Ouch. In my freaky family we call it a potato rub)  
"Ne, minna? What about the other Seiryuu constellations?" asked Hidemi slowly. "What about Miboshi, say, or Nakago?"  
"Yes, and speaking of Miboshi, what about Chiriko?" Yui asked, "He's the only Suzaku sei besides Tamahome you haven't got..."  
"I don't know! Ah, Seiryuu seishi or no Seiryuu seishi, I want to know why in Suzaku's name ALL of us shichiseishi are being drawn back to Konan! Non-seishi too!" Nuriko yelled.  
"Because something may happen that concerns us?" ventured Maze, "We ARE all linked to seishi somehow. Suzaku probably wants us there."  
"Well, WHY?! Does it concern Seiryuu? Will we be fighting anyone? I mean, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?"  
"Nuriko, calm down. We will know when it happens," Hotohori said calmly. Nuriko ground his teeth.   
"Curse you and your infuriating logic."  
"Nuriko!" Taira whapped him on the head. "You never used to speak to Hotohori like that! In fact, as I recall-"   
But she was cut off. I was sick of the argument, and I had played everyone to sleep, saving otouto, Tomoko, Mitsukake, and Chuin.   
"Let's have an organized conference. You each represent a different side. Tomoko, you speak for the wives of the seishi, Mitsukake, for the seishi, otouto, for us otherworlders, and Chuin, you are the only known reincarnated Seiryuu sei, and so you're the logical choice. Now, what do you propose we do?"  
"Well, I think that whatever Suzaku has planned (And they don't know, IT'S HILARIOUS!!) we should accept it and just go along with it," said Tomoko.  
"I agree with what Tomoko has said," Mitsukake stated firmly.  
"Well, he had to have SOME reason for bringing us back into Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Whatever it was, it was probably a good one. So, I too say that we wait and go along with it," otouto agreed.  
"Yes, whatever his reason for drawing me to Konan, I am here, and I will fight with the Suzakus if necessary. I am for Konan-kokoku!" Chuin announced.   
"Right then, unanimous agreement?"  
"Hai!" four voices chorused.   
"Then we should probably wake the others."  
"Good idea. While ignoring the fact that someone is knocking on the window?" asked Tomoko.  
"Nani?" I stared at the window, where indeed, a small girl with perfectly white hair was knocking gently against the glass. I ran over and opened it. "Gomen nasai, little one."  
"Arigatou. My name is Hoshi. I'm the reincarnation of the Seiryuu Sei Ashitare."  
"What in Suzaku's name?!?!?!"  
  
Heh. Ok, told you that chapter'd be weird. Hopefully the next one shall be more nor- I mean, less sappy. But still as weird. Heh.  
  
Japanese/Chinese  
  
Kokoku: Native land, homeland  
Bakayarou: Stupid idiot  
Ni hao ma: How are you?  
Genki: Well, as in good  
Ii: Good, as in that's a good thing  
Daidoujobu: It's all right  
Wakatte: I know  
Sei: an abbriviation of seishi. **everyone throws rotting vegetables at KoK for stating what everybody already knows**  
Hoshi: It means "star". Her full name is Iwanaga Hoshi. Iwanaga is Tomite's seiyuu's last name. I'm messed up. I created her first for my acting class. Poor Hoshi. 


	5. Ashitare, Nakago, Miboshi, and Soi

Chapter 5: Ashitare, Nakago, Miboshi and Soi  
  
Disclaimer: See 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th chapters  
Note: I wanna point out that the title came to be because I was at a loss for what else to call it. Yeah. Ok, this is where you find out about the thing that's been planned. You all know that you are reading a humor fanfic, right? Good. Ok, we start!  
  
"What is Suzaku's name?!?!?!"  
She stood up. She only came up to my waist. She was wearing a pale pink kimono sashed with gold, (Yeah, I do have a thing for the colour gold.) and white deerskin slippers. (How the heck did she get those?) Her all-white hair went down to her knees. She looked up at me with large gray eyes and said, "My name is Hoshi. I'm a reincarnation of the Seiryuu Sei Ashitare."  
"I heard you the first time. I'm just astounded. Ashitare?"  
"N-hn. You know, big werewolf, got whipped by Nakago a lot."  
"I-I know. You're just so-so-so UN-ASHITARE-LIKE."  
"Arigatou." She looked past my shoulder. "Tomo? Is that you?"  
"Hai, Hoshi-san. My name is Chuin now, though. Ni hao ma?"  
"Genki. Omae?"  
"The same."  
"How's Shin-chan?"  
"Genki mo."  
Behind me, I heard Waen gasp with laughter. "He does have Shin-chan!"  
"Hai," said Chuin, for he had heard her, "I have Shin-chan."  
The 8yr old and the 11yr old walked up to each other and bowed. Hoshi whispered something to Chuin, who nodded. Then they smiled.  
"Who's next?" KoK wanted to know.  
"I believe that Miboshi, Soi, and Nakago are all making their way here," said Hoshi quite calmly.  
"Nani!?"  
"N," she held back a snort of laughter, "Wait'll you see Nakago."  
"Doshite?" I asked cautiously.   
Giggle. "He's...different."  
--;; "How, little annoyance?"  
"He's...OLDER."  
"Riiiight. Listen, wolfling, if you don't tell me what this is all about..." I threatened, waving my flute at her.  
"You'll see, you'll see. They should be here soon."  
"Hnph." I glared  
"Ne," said Maze, sticking her head out the window, "There's three people out there, approaching the palace. They look to be out last seishi. An old man, and a young couple."  
Hoshi smiled.  
I stared. "A young couple? Somebody tell me that's Soi and Nakago."  
"Um...will it be bad for your health if I don't answer in the affirmative?" questioned Maze.  
"Yes. I'll faint for the 3rd time today."  
"Well, from the appearance of the old man, the couple is Soi and Miboshi."  
I fainted for the 3rd time that day. (Yeah, I do know it's really the second. But I don't care.)  
I came to again quickly. "I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
Hoshi was laughing her head off.  
"Listen you," I narrowed my eyes at her.  
But I was interrupted by the entrance of the three reincarnated shichisei.   
"Konninichiwa! I'm Kaen, this is my husband Midori, and my grandfather, Ayuru." (Amiboshi faints for the 4th time. Kidding)  
Ayuru stared round the palace. "In my days we would have used this silk sparingly, m'boy. We realized the value of good things! Why, one bolt of this stuff could feed a whole Asian family! In my day, things were better." (Cue Amiboshi fainting for the 5th time. Kidding, of course.)  
And now we all knew what Hoshi meant when she talked of the hilarity of Nakago.  
"Well, Ayuru-san-"  
"Pst," whispered Kaen, "He doesn't remember."  
"Oh. Oh! Ja*, Ayuru-san, why have you come to Konan?"  
"Kaen," he grumped, "Talking about some kind of event."  
"Event?" I turned to Kaen.  
"Seiryuu told me." She smiled secretively.  
"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Nuriko shrieked, "I'm gonna go INSANE!! WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT??!!"  
Suddenly Taka and Miaka and an unknown boy ran into the room. We stared.  
"Didn't...mean...to be...late...Suzaku...got us...sorry," panted Taka.  
"Doko wa teriyaki!?!" Miaka yelled, at the same time glomping Nuriko hello, and getting a glare from Taira.  
"How did you get here?" otouto demanded.  
"Suzaku!" said Taka.   
"WHAT IN SUZAKU'S NAME IS GOING ON??!??!" Nuriko shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Then Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko, and the rest of the last two's shichiseishi appeared. And then the creator of the universe, Taiitsukun, accompanied by about a zillion Nyan-nyans.  
"Family reunion," she said with a smile.   
  
Heh! **dodges about a zillion tomatoes** Hey, it's supposed to be huuuumooooor!!! Ow!   
There was only one sentence there that shouldn't have been understood, that being, "Doko wa teriyaki": "Where's the teriyaki?"  
*"Ja" should have a "-" over the "a", pointing out that that the word is "well", not "see ya". It's still pronounced "jaa", however. 


	6. The Reunion

Chapter 6: The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: See 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th chapters  
Note: So, if you are still here, and didn't leave back at the 1st chapter, here is the last. Heh, Taiitsukun's got some awesome power here, that she can get this stuff. Short chapter.  
  
Instantly the Nyan-nyans began decking the palace in party streamers, and setting out food.   
"Ahhh! You've been keeping us in suspense for all this time, and drawing back the reincarnations of our enemies, for a FAMILY REUNION?!" Nuriko yelled.  
"Urusai." Taira kissed him on the nose and the hit him in the face with a banana cream pie.  
"Food fight!" yelled Taka, picking up a plate of shredded coconut and sifting it into otouto's hair. Otouto retaliated by throwing an apple, which hit him in the stomach.  
"MY FOOD!!!" Miaka screamed.  
The rest of us were either collapsed on the ground with laughter, or joining in.  
Yui set up a volleyball net, and she and Tomoko began whacking otouto's ryuuseisui back and forth over it.  
I never did ask Taiitsukun which party store she had raided, or how she had. Or WHERE, in Suzaku's name, she had gotten the games. But she had, and somehow her Nyan-nyans had figured out how to set it up. I ended up with the opinion that some chaos was fun.  
Chuin, Hoshi, and the boy, whose name was Douken (he was Chiriko's reincarnation), began annoying Tomite to make them some marbles out of ice to play with. He refused until Hikitsu called him a Marblehead, and threatened him with the ice snakes.   
Waltzing to "Shall We Dance" (how did she learn THAT song?) were Nuriko and Taira, Maze and Chichiri, Hotohori and Shouka, Hidemi and Mitsukake, and Kaen and Midori.   
KoK and I were up on the music stand with the Nyan-nyans.  
Otouto and Tama were still food-fighting and Tasuki had joined in.  
Tomoko and Yui were still playing volleyball.   
The Genbu and Byakko shichiseishi were...playing pool?! Yes indeed, Waen hit the 8 ball down a hole, and fell over anime-style. Hikitsu laughed, picked up a cue, and somehow managed to get 6 balls down, one in each hole. He winked at me with his unpatched eye.   
"Gantai-chan," murmured Tomite.   
Hikitsu laughed.  
Miaka was alternately eating and yelling, "Taka!"  
"Miaka!" he would reply, slinging grapes at otouto.  
"Taka!" 3 cupcakes disappeared.  
"Miaka!" He found himself with jello in his hair.  
"Taka!" Say "ja ne" to the teriyaki.  
"Miaka!" Otouto was hit in the ear with blueberry muffin.   
I was laughing my head off, trying to play the flute and wondering where the heck Taiitsukun had gotten the food, all at the same time.  
"Entertainment is the spice of life, eh?" KoK remarked, using a sushi roll to play the drum set Taiitsy had somehow got hold of.  
Nyan-nyans bounced all around.  
I think I was happier than I'd ever been. As I grinned at KoK, I felt a tremendous sense of inner peace.   
We were all at peace. Everyone was happy, even Tomite, whose grumpy look was being replaced with a smile. This was how the seishi were meant to be.  
A Nyan-nyan told me that us 6 who were otherworlders would be leaving soon. I felt sad, but I was still happy. We were all as we were meant to be right now, and I was very happy.   
I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I would marry KoK, I would become a professional musician, and-  
When I got home, I would look forward to a cup of hot chocolate, and a quiet evening with on fanfiction.net with the people I loved.  
  
THE END  
  
Yeah. I am not good at ending stories, so from about "I think I was happier" onward I gave the keyboard to Korin. Who finished it her own way. I take no responsibility for the sap. But, oh well, once this is posted, I can look forward to a cup of hot chocolate, and a quiet evening on ff.n with my two muse buddies.  
Gets glared at by Kouji  
Gets smiled at be Amiboshi  
Kouji: I hate hot chocolate! Ain't ya got nothing stronger?!  
Me: No!  
Amiboshi: And then I'll play my flute for you, KoK-chan  
Me: Aw, thanks, Ami-chan  
  
Japanese:  
Gantai-chan: Eyepatch Boy. (My thanks to Akai Ryuu for this)  
  
BTW, I have now ordered the Seiryuu counterattack album, so I can listen to Never Get Away and Nokuta-n!! dances around in chibi  
Now the only thing I want is to be able to find an English translation of Ryuusei Den. Will my reviewers help me out, pweeeeeaaaassssseee?????? big puppy eyes  
  
That's all,   
  
~KoKourin Kou. 


	7. To My Reviewers

Chapter 7: Note To My Reviewers  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Thank you all so much for your support while I wrote this fic. You inspired me to keep writing, and you all submitted really nice reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
To Maze: I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you appreciated your OC insertion. Since you have gotten me into the habit of subconsciously entering you into all my rein or just little pairing fics with Chichiri, you better enjoy it! I now ship Chichiri/Maze.  
  
To uots: I read your fic "Damsels in Distress" just like you suggested. I reviewed, but I didn't get a time to write a long one because I wasn't supposed to be on then, and I thought I heard my 'tou-san coming. And that would not have been good. But I liked it! I can't get over the Nakago/cheez-its thing.  
  
To Ishi: I appreciate your commentary, but I like Jalish. It's funn!! And I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I'm not god at writing long ones.  
  
To Alima: I kept it up, as you can see. Now here's a thank you from you to me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Hotaru: Wow, there seem to be a lot of Tomo fans. Not that that's a bad thing. I'm glad you think it's random, because I really like randomness!   
  
To Kaneta: Thanks! You too said it was random. That's what I like to hear! ^_^ -----  
  
To Kanoi: Take the Tomo, take the Tomo! I don't want it, it's yours!  
  
To Docky: Thanks for saying it was insane! I appriciate that remark too. I'm glad you liked it so much!  
  
To Tomoko-chan: Hey, the volleyball was inspiration. Plus I could so imagine you and Yui playing it with ryuuseisui. Hah. You haven't been to a family reunion in a million years? Just how old are you, anyway? And the thing is, I have to say, I love making Amiboshi faint. I dunno why, the idea is just so...kawaii to me! Never Get Away and Nokuta-n are the best songs ever.   
  
To Taira/otouto: I like calling you twinsie. Live with it. And I do not need help. You do. Look what you're doing to me in "Aniki". And I'm glad you like it. I loved making you pie Nuriko!  
  
  
Thanks once again to all you people,   
  
~KoKourin Kou, genki shojo 


End file.
